


The Battle of Helms Deep

by Warden_Champion_Inquisitor



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Battle, Counting competitions with Legolas and Gimli, Death, F/M, Haldir to the rescue, Helm's Deep, Please try not to cry, Sadness, or so you thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor/pseuds/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor
Summary: It's kind of short but I literally LOVE Haldir so much!!!!





	

It had been weeks since you saw Haldir as you had joined the fellowship to help them destroy the ring of power. Before you joined the fellowship, you had been a marchwarden alongside Haldir and had been mesmerized by the blond haired elf from the moment you laid eyes on him. It had been a cold winter day when you first met him. Since you were a child you had not lived with a group of elves for your parents were exiled from Mirkwood because they had helped the dwarves of Erebor escape from the palace dungeons. You were a child when they were exiled so you did not remember what it was like to live with anyone other than your own family.

On that fateful day, you had been outside horseback riding for a couple of hours when you decided it was time to head home. Once you had gotten home, you immediately heard the screams. You leaped off your horse and ran inside to find that your parents and two sisters had been slaughtered by a dozen orcs who were rummaging around the house. There were five orcs in the room that you entered and they charged at you. You swiftly unsheathed your swords and stabbed the first one that came at you, pushed him aside and slit the next orcs throat. You spun around and cut off an orc's head, then stabbed another through the heart. The other orcs heard the commotion and ran into the room that you were in. You took down three more orcs and there were still five more left when you felt a blade pierce your side. You grunted and stabbed the orc that had stabbed you. You pulled out the knife and threw it at another orc, successfully killing it. You quickly finished off the rest of the orcs and looked at your wound which was bleeding heavily. You stumbled into your room and found a piece of cloth to wrap around your wound. You stumbled back into the room where you family was when you heard the sound of more orcs approaching. You ran outside, mounted your horse and rode in the opposite direction of the orc pack that had come into your vision. After riding for a few hours, you looked down to see your wound bleeding again but there was nothing you could do to stop the bleeding. You had been riding through a forest when your vision started to get blurry and you knew that this was the end. You could not stay balanced and slipped off the horse, ready to feel the hard ground which never came. You had landed in the arms of a stranger, that stranger being Haldir.

He had taken you to the healers and they treated your wounds. After that, he took you to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn to see what would happen with you; if you were to leave, or stay. When brought in front of them they asked you your name.

"(Y/N), daughter of (you mothers name)." You replied. You heard elves whispering about your exile from Mirkwood and knew that they would not let you stay.

"You cannot let her stay here! She has been exiled from Mirkwood already!" You heard an elf say.

"It was not her, but her mother and father who were exiled." Lady Galadriel replied calmly.

"I was only a small child when we were exiled, my Lady." You said quietly. She turned to Lord Celeborn and they spoke in hushed voices.

"We have decided to let (Y/N) stay, but she is to be watched by Haldir until we can trust her fully." Lord Celeborn announced. You heard some whispers of protest but no one dared to speak outright against Lord Celeborn.

"Thank you my Lord." You said humbly and bowed as Haldir led you away from the group of elves. Eventually, you had gained the trust of the Lothlorien elves and the heart of Haldir. When Lady Galadriel received word of a meeting in Rivendell to discuss the ring of power, she sent you.

Now, you were on the edge of a battle which would most likely claim your life and your only wish was to see Haldir one last time. You were walking around Helms Deep preparing the soldiers for battle when you heard a horn sounding in the distance, and it was not that of an orc army, but one that was very familiar to you; an elven horn. You immediately ran to the wall and looked over it to see Haldir leading a group of elves towards the front gate. You sprinted down the stairs towards the front gate to see if your eyes had deceived you and waited in anticipation for the gate, which was moving ever so slowly, to open. Finally, it opened to reveal Haldir with an army of elves behind him. Once he had stopped walking, you ran to him and embraced him.

"I thought I was never going to see you again." You said as he held you tight.

"I would never let that happen." He said and kissed you lightly as Aragorn and Legolas came running. 

"Haldir!" Aragorn said happily and embraced the elf. "Thank you for coming." 

After Aragorn had finished talking with Haldir, he came and found you. You were standing by the wall, looking out into the distance, thinking about the approaching battle. You felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist and leaned into Haldir's body.

"Hello, my love." He whispered into your ear while nuzzling your shoulder. You turned to him, 

"I wish we could spend the night together one last time." 

"Do not think like that (Y/N)," Haldir scolded lightly, "we will make it through to see another day."

"How do you know that?" You asked quietly.

"We are both very capable of keeping ourselves alive," he reasoned, "so I believe that we can be victorious." You sighed and he kissed you deeply. "Have faith (Y/N), the Eldar are watching over us. I promise."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The battle had begun and you had already slaughtered more than a dozen orcs. Legolas and Gimli were by your side, loudly arguing who had killed the most orcs so far, while Haldir was up on the castle wall commanding the bowmen. You took down an orc just as an arrow flew by your head, which killed an orc that was about to stab you. You looked up to see that the arrow was courtesy of Haldir. You smiled at him and kept killing while slowly making your way towards the wall where Aragorn was fighting. When you got to the wall, you quickly helped Aragorn take down a troll that was being a nuisance. 

"We need to fall back to the keep," Aragorn yelled at you. "There is too many!" You nodded as Aragorn yelled for all the men to fall back. He then turned to where Haldir was standing atop the wall. "Fall back to the-" That was all you heard as you watched an orc embed a blade into Haldir's head. You could barely register Aragorn yelling at you as you raced up the stairs desperately slicing through the mass of orcs that blocked your path. You finally reached Haldir and collapsed beside his dying form.

"You promised." You sobbed. When he didn't reply, you knew he was gone. "YOU PROMISED!" You screamed as Aragorn pulled you to your feet. You pushed him away and found the orc that had killed him. You ran up to him and sliced his arm off quicker than you thought possible. You were going to make his death painful. Another orc attacked you from behind but you beheaded him without even looking. You sliced the orcs other arm off and then sliced his gut just enough to make his innards slip out. You left him there to die a painful death. 

"(Y/N), we need to fall back." Aragorn yelled.

"Go without me." You said emotionlessly. "I will hold them off for as long as I can."

"(Y/N)-"

"GO!" You yelled at him, turning towards the wave of orcs coming towards you. You would not leave his body unguarded for the orcs to mutilate, not while you were still alive at least. You readied your blades and embraced what was to come: your death. Then you would see your love again.

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of short but I literally LOVE Haldir so much!!!!


End file.
